Hot For Teacher
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: based on the Van Halen song "Hot For Teacher". Jessica Hardy can't help be attracted to her history teacher Roman Reigns. What happens when Roman decides to help her bring up her grade in his class?


**Hot For Teacher**

**a little one shot **

* * *

**Hot For Teacher**

Jessica Hardy a 18 year old senior at Pensacola High School. She walks down the hallway to her history class seeing her teacher standing out the room she walks up to him

"hey Jessica" he says

"hey Mr. Reigns" she says

she bites her lip watching his muscles stretch as he hands her a worksheet

"get started on the worksheet" he says

"okay" she says

Jessica walks into the room and sits near the front so she can get a better view of Roman. Jessica can't help but be attracted to Roman she was what some people would call hot for teacher

Roman comes in "okay get started on your work"

Jessica looks down at her worksheet sneaking a glance at Roman every once and a while. the phone rings Jessica watches as he reaches over and picks it up she looks down at the worksheet Roman hangs up the phone

"Jessica I have to see you during lunch" he says

Jessica looks at her friend Maryse she smiles Jessica looks at her worksheet to keep from looking at Roman

"okay lets get started" he says

30 minutes later Jessica sits at her desk watching Roman write on the white board the bell rings for lunch everybody goes to the lunch room Jessica gets up out of her seat and walks over to the door

"Jessica" Roman says

she turns around "yes?"

"come here please" he says

she walks over to his desk "yes?"

"you realize you need this class to graduate right?" he asks

"yes I do" she says

"well I have your grades up and you're failing my class. Can you tell me why?" he asks

"I didn't realize I was failing I thought I was doing good" she says

"you're doing good in you're other classes but you're failing mine" he says

"is there anything I can do to bring my grade" she says

"well I would suggest tutoring but I don't do tutoring" he says

she nods "What can I do?"

he stands up and walks over to the door closing and locking it

"what are you doing?" she asks

he sits on the desk in front of her

"Mr. Reigns?" she asks

"yes?" he asks

"what are you doing?" she asks

"I could help you bring your grades up" he says

"how?" she asks

"I heard you were attracted to me" he says

"who wouldn't be attracted you you? I mean look at you, you have long hair,muscles,and the tattoo" she says

he smiles and kisses her she pulls away

"whats wrong?" he asks

"you kissed me" she says

"yea is that a problem?" he asks

"it doesn't have to be" she says

"okay then" he says

he kisses her again this time Jessica kisses him back. he pulls away and sits her on the desk

"god you're so sexy Mr. Reigns" she says

"you don't look too bad yourself" he says

she smiles seductively, Roman unbuckles his belt while looking Jessica in the eye

"you want it?" he asks

he voice dies in her throat so she just nods Roman slips his shirt off. Jessica stares at his muscular chest

Roman smirks "see something you like?"

Jessica smiles "maybe"

Roman walks over to her and kisses her sticking his hands up her skirt. Jessica moans through the kiss biting his lower lip

"damn girl you sure know how to kiss" he says

"I've had my practice" she smiles and innocent smile

"you are not innocent" he says

"I know so thats why I want you to fuck me" she says

"really?" he asks

"yea" she says

she pulls over her underwear and walks over to his desk and bends over raising her skirt up

"come on Mr. Reigns fuck me" she says

Roman unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants pulling down his boxer and pants to mid thigh and walking over behind Jessica

"you don't have to be gentle I'm not virgin" she says

"oh really somebody being naughty?" he asks

"it was a dare and I never refuse a dare" she says

Roman roughly enters her, Jessica moans his name

"somebody's a naughty girl for not being a virgin" he says

she grins "come on I know you can do better than that"

"on you want rough?" he asks slapping her on the ass

she moans "oh god yes"

"well then I'll show you rough" he says

"come on big boy" she says

Roman grabs onto her hips and roughly thrust into her, the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room

"oh god Roman harder"she says

"what was that I didn't hear you" he says

"I said fuck me harder" she says

"your wish is my command" he says

he pulls out only the head still inside her and roughly slams back pulling on Jessica's hair

"faster Roman" she says

Roman speeds up grabbing her hips hard, they knew there probably be bruises there later but right now they don't care. Jessica reaches down and rubs her clit

"baby I'm close" he says

"me too" she says

Jessica squeezes him, Roman moans

"come on baby" she says

Roman spills into her as Jessica spills into the trash can below her

"thats was amazing" she says

Roman pulls up his jeans and fixes himself. Jessica puts her underwear on. Roman puts he's shirt on and sprays air freshener as the bell rings singling the ending of lunch

**well there ya go **

**R&R :)**


End file.
